Two tales to one man
by emmi-nice
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi is a brilliant half demon doctor but when his half demon side gets out of control he decides to get rid of it. but ends up just splitting the 2 personalities up leaving a Takahashi and a Inuyasha and kagome yet to be stuck in the middle


Long long ago there was a half demon named Inuyasha Takahashi he was a brilliant doctor but at night he would

give into his angry violent demon side since he had no control, but in the morning when it was all over he would

always remember. So one night when it got out of control he vowed to make a solution to get rid of it… No one

knew his secret, like how his hair would turn from black to sliver, eyes violet to gold, claws would grow no one

knew. He had to get rid of it and he would.

DAMN IT! Why isn't this working maybe if I take another dosage ugh my head room spinning? "SPLAT" uh fuck my

hand! My my……

PRESENT

Kagome! Time to wake up…Oh Kagome!.. Ugh Sango please just 5, 10 umm 20 more minutes. Oh no Kagome your

gonna be late for that new SEXY doctor of yours said Sango who was already dressed in a white tank top with light

blue Minnie skirt ready to walk out the door to her new college class she was taking. Ugh Kagome rolled over with

a sound of despair aye I don't wanna get up and Sango how do you know he's sexy if I haven't even seen him yet?

Ah Kagome you know im the eyes and ears of this small city so now get up and get ready and ill see you later ok

bye! Bye Sango. Kagome yawned and stretched out her tired body took of her clothes and hopped in the shower.

Hmm I wonder who this new doctor of mine is well I hope he is better than that Kouga guy professing his love to

me ugh all through out the day. Kagome got out of the shower dried her self off with her pink towel and threw on

her panties and bra and jumped into dark pair of blue jeans and a white baby doll blouse. Put her hair up in a

messy bun grabbed her purse and keys looked at the clock which read 9:05AM oh crap I need to be there at 9:15

she ran out the door of her and Sango's apartment to the hospital where she worked as a doctor's assistant

training to be a doctor. Kagome put the keys in ignition of her Mitsubishi and sped away. At the doctors office

Kagome ran in the office only to be stopped by screeching voice. Kagome! Kagome turned around to see a not so

cheery Ayame. Hey Ayame what's up im late. Oh nothing I just saw the new doctor….. And Kagome said. And im

gonna Miss Kouga. Why is he worse no I just like Kouga well Ayame I gotta go im late I need to see this new

Doctor see ya. Ayame was a nurse at this hospital HOPE and good friends with Kagome. Kagome barged in the

doctors' new office which was Kougas old one. 9:18 you're late the doctor said. Yea by like 3 minutes Kagome

commented. Well 3 or 1 minute late your still late don't let it happen again the doctor said with out looking up from

his paper work but just as Kagome was about to walk out of his office he looked up and stared for a brief minute at

her hair her curves and her chocolate brown eyes. What's your name? Kagome and may I ask what yours is looking  
into his violet eyes and long silky black hair. It's Takahashi. Ok how about your first name? Takahashi now if you

don't mind I would like to settle in and get some work done for tomorrow so you can go now and at that Kagome

rushed out the door bumping into another doctor. Oh sorry Ms. Oh Kagome its you oh hey Hojo, so I see you met

the new doctor huh. Yeah and he's such an a- oh Kagome how did you like the new doctor Ayame said running up

to Hojo and Kagome hmm well I think I might be missing Kouga too.

Kagome walked into the apartment seeing Sango on the couch watching T.V. so Kagome how was your day and tell

me about the new doctor well my day was short since he's new and he's such an ass Sango I don't care how cute

he is. Well Kagome he is sexy though you know. SANGO! Ok well sorry Hun maybe tomorrow will be better. So

what's his name anyways? TAKAHASHI.

--

sorry soo short i just wanted to get started so the next chapter will be way longer

and if you are confused about anything so far let me know ok thanks.

emmi-nice


End file.
